1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for obtaining the spectra of products.
2. Prior Art
It is known to obtain the spectra of a product by passing the product in a stream of helium through a gas chromatograph to separate the components of the product and then passing the components in series and at an elevated temperature through a Fourier transforn infrared spectrometer to obtain the spectra of the components of the product. The components are heated to an elevated temperature during this process. The disadvantage of this process is that the spectra of volatile or unstable components cannot be obtained.